Pokemon: Brothers on a Journey
by IcySnowmanFrosty
Summary: Basically, this fanfic is about what if Kalos was Ash's first travel location, what if Ash had a brother and yeah. Rated T just to be safe. Probably Romance and Adventure.
1. The Plane Ride

A/N: Why hello there and welcome to the world of-"GET AWAY PROF OAK!"…Uh, anyway, we doing another fanfic, Pokemon related, I made Red Ash's older brother, this might be an amourshipping fanfic but meh, let me know what you think, maybe questions and suggestions too! Some of this story will be based on the XY anime, some of them from way back into the beginning of pokemon, that Indigo League, and some I made up by my own! Anyway on to the fic! Oh and I've decided to make it like this is the first journey Ash goes to and like Pikachu was a gift from his father or something.

-0o0o0o0o-

It was a bright and sunny morning in Pallet town, the Pidgeys were chirping and the Ratatas were ratataing as light began to illuminate in the Ketchum household. Downstairs, Delia was just done packing her and her sons things and put them in each of their luggages. After she closed all of them she looked around, this day was the last day in Pallet town, sure she might see it again but it would be a long time. She had lived in Pallet for her entire adult live and now she's moving to get a better job in Lumiose city in the Kalos region.

"Pikachu, can you wake the both of them up" Delia asked Pikachu, the last thing her husband left at the house, she decided to give it to ash. "Pika" Pikachu responded as he quickly goes into Ash's room and thundershocks him. "AHHH!" Ash said waking up shockingly from that move. 'Good, he's awake, now he'll probably wake Red up.' Delia said to herself.  
"Pikachu, did you really have to do that?" Ash asked seemingly angry but was calm at the same time. "Pika Pi." Pikachu said. "Alright, I'll wake him up." Ash responded. He puts on his clothes and goes to the room to the right of his room.

"Come on Red, time to get up, today's the day we move!" Ash said to Red.

"I'm already awake-in fact, I'm changing already!" Red semi-shouted.

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

A few minutes later, the brothers and Delia were downstairs eating burgers.

"So er Ash, what Pokemon do you want to get from Professor Sycamore? I heard that the names of them are Chespin, Fennekin and Froakie, oh and he probably have the Kanto starters too."

"I…don't know actually, even if I pick a Pokemon, I'll be one pokemon infront of you."

"Well, you'll have 9 hourse to decide boys, anyway, once we get there we'll celebrate your 11th birthday Ash!" Delia cheerfully said.

-0o0o0oo-

Suddenly the doorbell rang, Mr Mime answered it.

"Oh hey Professor Oak!" Both Ash and Red said in unison.

"Well, I have to say my goodbyes, it's good to see that you two have grown up so much. Oh and one more thing before I leave, a warning of sorts, if you don't have 4 badges, don't go to the Lumiose City gym, I've heard from Professor Sycamore that people who enter that gym without 4 badges get electric shocked and will be sent out forcefully, with all that All of luck to each of you!"

"Well, thanks professor, we'll keep that warning in mind." Red says.

And as that a few minutes later they were in the car, luggage at the trunk. As they go, Pallet town was further and further away.

-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-

They went to the airport in Viridian and went to Gate A6 and waited. While waiting, Red took a map of the Kalos Region.

"Looks like when we reach Lumoise and our apartment, which is located on South Boulevard, we just need to walk to the right and we'll reach his lab." Red said.

*Ding* "All Passengers who are taking Kalos Airlines #132 and are at Gate A6, please head onto the aeroplane, Thank You."  
"Well, looks like we have to go!" Ash said excitingly.

-0o0o0o0o-

On the plane, it took 25 minutes to be airborne, nevertheless, they were still alive and kicking.

"I'm going to take a rest, you boys, behave." Delia orders as she puts her eye mask and laid back on her seat.

"Attention all passengers, welcome aboard to the flight, we will allow Pokemon be out their Pokeballs but please keep them on your lap or shoulders, this flight will be about 9 hours so you can sit back and relax, there will be one Special Kalos Airlines only movie, that is called Diancie and the Cocoon of destruction, those of you interested may plug in their headphones, sadly while the movie is playing you won't be able to watch any other shows but, you can still play the games on it, we hope you all have a good flight and safe journeys in the Kalos region." The flight captain announced.

"Hey Ash, this movie has all new Kalos pokemon in it, you should watch!" Red exclaimed to ash.

"Nah, I'm going to rest, there's a long journey awaiting us, and I need my fullest energy to go through it!"

"Alright then, if anything happens I'll wake you up." Red says as Ash dozes off into Dreamland.

-0o0o0o0o-

8 hours later,

"Well, that was a good rest." Ash said to himself. He saw the two seats beside him, Red was asleep now and his mother was still seeping. 2 People behind their seat-along with a meowth- stood up from their seats. They tore off what they were wearing to reveal them wearing white shirts with the letter R in the middle.

"Prepare for trouble, we're sort of going to the east"

"Or make it double, it's a Pokemon feast!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach the stars above!"

"Jessie"

"And James"

"Team Rocket blasts of at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare for an airplane fight, fight fight!"

"Meowth that's right!"

Red was awoken by the speech they made.

"A talking Meowth?!" Red and Ash asked-shouted in *ahem* amazement. James takes out a device and presses a button on it, and as that capsule looking like balls came out of it and captured all the pokemon except Ash's Pikachu who was hiding below Ash's seat.  
"Ash, fight them with your Pikachu." Red whispered to Ash. Ash nodded.

"Pikachu use ThunderBolt!" The lightningbolt hits them.  
"I'll go open the emergency exit, you order Pikachu to shoot them out of it" Red ordered Ash, as that, he goes to the emergency exit door and opens it.

"Pikachu, now try to get them out of the exit!"

"We're not going to lose without a fight!" Jessie says.

"Go, Arbok, Weezing!"

-0o0o0o0o0o-

A TL;DR moment later…

Alright Pikachu one last shot!" As Ash said that, Pikachu made an electric energy ball with his tail.

"Aw man, the readers didn't even see us in action!" Meowth said.

"Well, I doubt the readers would read that, look the writer even made it a TL;DR moment on the first line of this paragraph" James replied.

"Team Rocket's blasting off!" The group say in unison.

"Good job Ash, even though you're younger you still are good…but I'm still better then you." Red says.

-0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o-

"Attention passengers, we have reached Lumiose City, we hope you have safe journeys and a good stay here, thank you for riding with us, we will now open up the exit door." The Captain said.

"Hello Kalos Region!" Ash shouted, making everyone hear him.

"Now Ash, let's go, a person from my job should be waiting to pick us up" Delia said to Ash.

All of a sudden Ash lost his balance and fell down the stairs.

"Ash, you okay?!" Red asked seemingly shocked running down the stairs.  
"Yeah." Ash replied looking at all the new pokemon flying around the sky, but that was just the beginning, there was still a long journey awaiting them.

A/N: And that's a wrap, Chap 1, longest chapter I've written on all of my fanfics, but anyway, hope you enjoyed reading this, make sure to suggest and comment about this chap and I'll be seeing you guys soon.


	2. Kalos: Where adventures begin!

A/N: "Now are you a boy-" "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO GET OUT OF MY A/N…oh wait I didn't…" Well, Chap 2 is here time to get to it.

DISCLAIMER(forgot to put this on chap 1): I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANY OTHER STUFF THAT I MIGHT HAD MADE REFERENCE TO.

Chapter 2:

The Kalos region, where adventures begin.

-0o0o0o0-

It was a fine day in the town of Vaniville, and in one house…

"Fletchling" a Fletchling chirps? Uhh says? Whatever.  
"Fletchling, wake up Serena for me, won't you?" a women known as Grace asked her Fletchling, "Of course I already tried once, but as usual, once is never enough."

So, Fletchling flies up to the door of Serena's bedroom. Fletchling, struggled through Serena's bedroom door and went in, he flies onto Serena's bed.

Once on for a few seconds, he uses Peck on Serena, waking her up screaming, screaming so loud, the fletchlings near her house flew away and their Rhyhorn sweat dropped.

"Good, looks like we're all ready." Grace says to herself after hearing Serena scream.

*Bulbasaur toy drops*  
"I've told you a million times not to wake me up like that!" Serena says angrily as she tries to catch fletchling but fails and it gets on her head.

"Serena! Time for morning training!" Grace shouts to Serena to hear.

"Right…!" Serena says annoyed, she-unlike her mother-hates Rhyhorn racing, her mother *ahem* forces her to train for it.

Serena opens the window to see Rhyhorn at its Rhyhorn house, "Good morning Rhyhorn!" Rhyhorn just replied with, "Rhy!"

-0o0o0o0o-

"Well we're all done, let's go to the apartment and celebrate Ash's birthday!" Red says eager to go on the journey.

"Now, now Red, Professor Sycamore, will be meeting you tomorrow so there's still a day." Delia said to Red, "Ah! There she is!"  
They go to her Car, "Hey Alexa! It's great to finally meet you!" Delia said meeting her colleague.

"It's good to meet you to Delia!" Alexa said back, "Well, I'll bring you to your apartment and I'll see you tomorrow for work."

-0o0o0o0o-

"Well we're here!" Delia says as she puts down their luggage in their apartment.

Tl;DR and meaningless moment later…

"Make a wish Ash!" Red exclaimed.

'I Wish that my and Red's journey would be awesome, and that we'll end when we explored all the regions!' Ash wished as he blew the candles, everyone clapped.

Well, guess we'll be going to bed now, goodnight Red, Mom!"

"Goodnight to you too Ash!" Both Delia and Red said.

-0o0o0o0o-

"Guess you're finally awake! It's about time, we need to meet Professor Sycamore in 15 minutes!" Red says to Ash as he walks out of his room, "Let's go!"

Ash and Red heads to the Sycamore Lab, but Ash sneaked away the moment Red wasn't paying attention.

"Heh, let me prove what Prof Oak said was true…" Ash said to himself going to the Prism Tower.

Ash entered the tower,

"Is anyone here?!" Ash shouted. After he said that, a tv screen lit up, "Welcome to the Lumiose City Gym. How many badges do you have?"

"I just wanted to see around…" Ash replied slightly confused.

"You have no badges?!" The robotic voice shouted.

Can't I look around?" Ash asked back.  
"Please leave the tower." The robotic voice said as the screen turned off, electric conductors electrocute him, once over, a trapdoor slid open and made Ash fall.

-0o0oo0o-

Red was still walking to the Lab when he noticed…

"Wait a minute, where's…Ash!?" Red started thinking, "Ah! I think I know where he went!"

Red went straight to the center of Lumiose, where Prism Tower was located, there he saw Ash falling down the side of Prism Tower, "Ash!"

But thankfully 2 strangers a boy and a girl quickly ran towards Ash and Pikachu, the boy threw his bag and it inflates out a cushion and the girl caught Pikachu.

"Aww, it's so cute!" the girl said rubbing her face with Pikachu, Pikachu not liking it, responded with a thunderbolt, shocking everyone.

"Ash you okay?!" Red shouted running towards Ash. "Yeah! I feel all refreshed now!" Ash replied.

"That's great. Now, we have to get to the lab, we're 5 minutes late already!" Red said to Ash running to the lab.

"May we come to?" The boy asked.

"Sure!" Ash replied.

-0o0o0o0o-

The brothers and company rushed towards the lab,

"We finally made it!" Red exclaimed tired as he just went to a couch and sat.

"Why, you two finally made it!" A voice said.

"Professor Sycamore!" Red and Ash said in unison

"Now, let's go the lab."

The followed Professor Sycamore all the way to the third level of the house, which is the lab.

"Sophie, bring me the starter pokemon for me won't you?" Professor Sycamore asked a lab assistant.

""Alright." She replied.

She goes to the other part of the lab and asked the Pokemon to follow her. They go on to the table there.

"Alright, you two can pick one each."

'Red you can go first, you are older than me after all." Ash said letting his brother choose first.

"Thanks."

Red sees the starters, 3 from the kalos region and 3 from the Kanto region.

"Wow Professor, how did you get the kanto starters?" Red asked as he continued to see which starter he was going to pick.

"Professor Oak sent 3 to me so that I can give them those pokemon if they don't want Froakie, Chespin or Fennekin." Professor Sycamore replied.

"I choose…you!" Red said as he pointed to Charmander.

"So you pick Charmander I see...So Charmander, would you like to go on a journey with Red?" Sycamore asked the Charmander.

"Char!" Charmander said as he jumped on Red's hands.

"Alright then, it's settled for you, now Ash, you can pick."

Ash was looking though the remaining 5 starters…

-0o0o0o0o-

Ash was still looking through the starters when Team Rocket Grunt came and guarded the exit. Just then, the glass roof broke and the same 2 people and the Meowth from the plane came in.

"Prepare for your pokemon to be stolen."

"For years we have tried, to no avail" (Oh No! No Rhyme! WHY WHY!)

"To protect the world from devastation!"  
"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie"

"And it's James!"

"Team Rocket blasts of at the speed of light!"  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"  
"Meowth! That's Right!"

"Team Rocket! It's you guys from the plane!" Red and Ash shouted.

"Yes, it is us twerps, and just because we're at the Sycamore Lab, that doesn't mean that the other research lab pokemon are being stolen!"

"What? I better call Professor Oak." Professor Sycamore said, "Hello Oak…"

"So it's true…Very well, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Chespin, Froakie and Fennekin, attack!" Professor Sycamore ordered the pokemon.

"You too Charmander!" Red said.

They all attack and hit their Pokemon.

"You may have beaten our Pokemon, but you can't stop us!" James said as a big device contraption dropped down from the roof.  
"Capture mode activated" The machine voice said, it sucked in all the pokemon, but just as Chespin and Pikachu almost got into the machine, Red caught Chespin and Ash caught Pikachu.

"Chespin!" Chespin said as he used Pin Missile on the machine.

"Hmm, time for Plan B then!" Jessie said as a Garchomp came in. They quickly moved and hanged onto Garchomp's neck and put a collar of sorts, but as their other machines, the collar became red and garchomp went on a rampage.

"Ah!"

Garchomp flies out of the lab and goes onto the top of Prism Tower.

They went out of the lab, while out, a mysterious man with a Garchomp like pokemon blasts all of them off.

-0o0o0o0o0o0o-

"Ash follow me!" the boy exclaimed. Ash followed the boy.

"Hey, uh I know this isn't the best time but, what's your name? Ash asked.

"My name's Clemont and the girl just now was my little sister, Bonnie." Clement answered.

"Alright, do you know how to get to the top Clemont?"

"There should be a ladder…Ah! It's here!"

Ash quickly climbed the ladder and reached the top. Red and Professor Sycamore just came to the entrance of Prism Tower.

"Pikachu, use thunderbolt on the collar!" Ash ordered, Pikachu used thunderbolt, "And now use iron tail on it!"

Pikachu hit the collar with all his might and it broke. They broke a sigh of relief, Garchomp was now in control of himself.

But all of a sudden, the ground below Pikachu collapsed, "Pikachu!" Ash shouted.

Without hesitation, he jumped down to catch Pikachu.

"Ash!" Red and Professor Sycamore shouted. Ash caught Pikachu but almost nearing the ground. Suddenly a Garchomp looking pokemon came and swoop Ash to the ground.

-0o0ooo0o-

"Serena look at this, something unbelievable is happening!" Grace said as she saw Ash falling down Prism Tower on the television.

In the kitchen, Serena opened up the fridge and took a bottle of water,

"Really? Because something unbelievable happened to my face! Serena shouted angrily. Grace sweat dropped. Serena went to the couch and sat down.

"What movie is this?" Serena asked unknowingly.

"This isn't a movie, it's actually happening!"

"What?!"

"That boy's in trouble!" Serena exclaimed

"Wait a minute…can that be…him?" Serena said to herself looking at Ash falling from Prism Tower.

Back at Prism tower,

Ash saw as the Garchomp looking Pokemon landed him safely on the ground,

"Gharchomp!" The pokemon said as he flew of somewhere.

"Ash, are you okay?" Red asked.

"Yeah, the professor's Garchomp is safe. But that Pokemon who rescued me…" Ash said curious about that pokemon.

"That was the Mega evolved form of Garchomp!" Professor Sycamore exclaimed.

"Really?" Ash and Red said.

"Yep, and that is only one of many Mega Evolution there is in the world." The Professor's Assistant said.

"Nice…oh yeah I haven't chosen a starter yet…I think I'll go with Froakie Proffesor." Ash said.

"Well here you go." Sycamore said giving him Froakie's Pokeball.

The Chespin from earlier came up to Red and hugged his leg.

"Hey, it's the Chespin I saved!" Red said

"It seems really attached to you because you saved it." Ash said too.

"Well, if a Pokemon made up its mind, there's really nothing I can do about it…" The Professor said

"So I can keep Chespin professor?" Red asked.

"Sure! Ash and you should start off with the same number of Pokemon anyway." Professor replied.

"Thanks!" Red said, "Come on Ash, we should see Mom and then we leave Lumiose."  
"Can we uh, come with you guys?" Clemont asked.

"Sure, why not?" Red said.

-0o0o0o-

They say their goodbyes to Delia and went to Route 4, while on the other end, Serena was ready and left Vaniville town. Serena awaiting to meet Ash again and Ash and Red looking forward to the Gym there.

A/N: That's the Lumiose chapter wrapped up and done! I wanted to make the Lumiose City arc in one chapter so that it sort of doesn't interfere with other chapters, anyway, this took like 1 day so yeah didn't take much of my time away, anyway, see you guys in the next chapter!


	3. The Forest

A/N: Hello! We are back I'm currently writing this on the day I uploaded chap 2 but I'm going to post on the Sunday after the Sunday Chap 2 was posted. That being said, Brothers on a Journey will be uploaded on the fanfic website every Sunday! Anyway, in this chap, we'll see Aura Guardians(decided to add this as I just watch that movie with Lucario and Sir Aaron) and Serena will meet Ash, Red's gonna battle Viola and…you'll see for yourself, now ENJOY THE FIC!

-0o0o0o0o0o-

"So, this is Route 4…" Red said as he looks at all the small cliff, "We should set up camp first and explore the area."

They all found a nice good spot in the forest and made a campsite, they decided to train a little bit.

"It looks like it's getting dark…"Ash said as he looked at the sky. "We better be heading back to the campsite!" 

Ash and Red ran back to the campsite,

"I was wondering when you were coming back, we did our best in making these sandwiches." Clemont said showing the 4 sandwiches on a table.

"Eat up!"

-0o0o0o0o-

"Char?" Charmander said waking up at 5in the morning. Charmander saw a Fletchinder trying to eat the leftovers of their dinner.

"Char!" Charmander shouted as he uses ember.

"Fletch!" Fletchinder said in a rather menacing tone and used ember on Charmander too. Red heard the commotion and woke up.

"Ah" A Fletchinder!" Red said as he looked around for something, "Oh man…We forgot to take the Pokedex from Professor Sycamore!"

"Charmander, Scratch!" Charmander uses his claw and scratches Fletchinder, "Now, ember!"

"Fletch…" Fletchinder said as he fell unconscious to the ground, Red threw a Pokeball to the Fletchinder and it got caught.

" . …Wait a sec, that means there must be more of these types of Pokemon here, possibly the preevolved form too!"

-0o0o0o0o0o-

Meanwhile…

"The meeting of the Aura Guardians will now begin!" A man with a black and blue fedora-looking hat, black robe, blue and grey shirt, Blue gloves with a blue stone like thing on the once empty, circular space, grey pants and a pair of blue boots said.

"Alright Sir Aaron, as you know, we have got notice that 2 new Aura Guardians have come to Kalos, so we need a volunteer to help them!" A guardian said.

"I Volunteer." Another said.

"Alright, I now pronounce you Aura Teacher, now, go proceed to the desired destination, Grey." Sir Aaron said.

'Heh, it's going to be nice seeing them again…' Grey thought.

"While you are there, we like you find other Aura Guardians and set up a base of operations there, until then, good luck!" Sir Aaron ordered.

"Alright.' Grey said walking away

-0o0o0o0o-

"And that's how I got this Fletchinder." Red says as he finished a short story.

"Wow, then I need to find a Pokemon too." Ash responded to the story.

"Hm, since Bonnie wants a Pokemon I'll catch one and give it to her, so I'll come with you Ash." Clemont said to Ash.

"Alright" Ash said running towards another part of a forest.

"Hey, wait up Ash!" Clemont shouted.

-0o0o0oo-

"Where'd all the Pokemon go?" Ash asked Clemont.

"I don't know…" Clemont responded.

"Ah! It's a Fletchling!" Ash shouted as he saw a Fletchling.

"It's a fire and flying type! Send Froakie!" CLemont said.

"I know that! Go! Froakie!" Ash said as he threw his Pokeball into the air, a white energy came out of the Pokeball and formed into Froakie, "Froakie!" it said.

"Now, Froakie use Water Pulse!" Froakie creates a blue sphere of energy and fires it at the Fletchling, though Fletchling easily doges it.

"Ugh…" Ash said to himself thinking of a way to beat and capture it.

"Ah! Froakie, jump up the rocks to get on Fletchling and use your frubbles!"Ash ordered. As so, Froakie jumped up the rocks and got on Fletchling.

"Fletch!" Fletchling exclaimed dropping a slight bit from the weight put on him. After a second, Froakie took some of his frubbles and put them on Fletchling's wings.

"Now, finish with bubble!" As that, froakie shot out bubbles and hits fletchling, it drops down from the sky.

"Now, Pokeball, go!" Ash said as he threw a pokeball and hit Fletchling.

The Pokeball drops to the ground, it rolls 3 times and makes a click sound.

"Alright!" Ash exclaimed.

"I got a pokemon too hile you were battling with fletchling Ash." Clemont said, showing Ash a Skitty in a Pokeball.

"Well, I guess it's time to get back to the camp." Ash said.

-0o0o0o0o0o-

"Heh, they haven't come back yet…" Red said, "It's been 1 hour, that long to capture just one pokemon?"

"Yeah, I hope my brother's okay." Bonnie said.

"Don't worry, I know their okay." Red said back.

All of a sudden,

"Prepare for trouble, are they okay?"

Or make it double, okay, Okay!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"  
"To unite all people within our nation!"  
"To steal pokemon from people who just started!"

"To make it worst for them and put them in hot custard!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!

"Meowth, that's right!"

"Team Rocket!" Red exclaimed.

"That's right, now Inkay, go!" James said.

(You guys want to read this looong fight scene? Probably not but if you want make sure to put it in your review when you're reviewing.)

-0o0o0o0o-

A TL;DR moment later…..

"Is this IcySnowmanFrosty gonna do this everytime we show up?"

"Who cares, at least he showed your Inkay."

"True dat!"

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

-0o0o0o0o-

"We're back!" a voice said.

"Finally, we thought you were done for, geez." Red said back to him.

"Look I got a fletchling!" Ash said showing his pokeball with fletchling in it.

"And I caught a Skitty for Bonnie."

"Really? Thanks Clemont!" Bonnie thanked.

"Alright, I think it's time to go to Santalune City and rest in a real resting spot." Red said.

"Alright! Let's go!" All of them said

-0o0o0o0o-

"Alright, it's time to go!"

"Fenn!"

"To Santalune City!"

A/N: Yeah, I know this didn't come out on MY Sunday, maybe came out on your Sunday or your Tuesday but not MY Sunday, anyway I'm sorry, but this week I'm going to be busy with School Stuff so there won't be a Chapter this Sunday, I know that you guys who read this can wait for this, so this is just info, so, until next time, Goodbye, for, a week, or 2…Bye…


End file.
